


When the Dust Settles

by CitrusCircus



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCircus/pseuds/CitrusCircus
Summary: !!!SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!!!After Nicole Bennet watches her family and half of all life vanish into clouds of dust, New York is left without a Spiderman. It's time for a new hero.





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically in the 616 universe- but endgame never happens. Yes Tony gets back home but nobody gets un-snapped. This character isn't meant to be a Y/N or MC so this is no x reader fanfic and it won't be. Please don't ship her with any of the adult Avengers.
> 
> And you can blame Spiderverse for my Spideysona

This will be edited soon!!!


End file.
